This Child Of Mine
by Admiral Carly Corinthos
Summary: Tu-T'Pol - The Vulcans are out to get T'Pol back but will Trip let them take his family? [Minor Language] 1st ENT Fic
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: Yea I own Star Trek. No really I do. My names Paramount! Okay I am SOOO kidding with ya'll. I don't own the characters; they belong to Star Trek and Paramount!! I love making my own lil stories about them. Yea I know the story's suck but whatever. They keep me amused. After I have a lil fun with all the characters (specifically Trip), I'll give 'em back, k?

**Author's Note**: This is my first Star Trek fan fiction, not fan fictions in general. I wrote General Hospital fan fictions for a few years but I want to do Star Trek now. Hey that's where I get my name Admiral Carly Corinthos…as in thee Carly Corinthos portrayed by Tamara Braun. Admiral because it reminds me of Q and how he got to be any rank he wished.

Go easy on me. I might write the characters to their norms. I'm getting the hang of this. Thanks for not blasting me.

**Chapter One - Engineering******

Trip was beyond frustrated with his best friend. He was to the point of slugging him. Jon just didn't get it. "Look, Jon, explain to me again why would you let them take her?"

Archer sighed; it wasn't getting through to him. "Trip, when you have four Vulcan ships up your ass, you have to weigh the options! Either they beam T'Pol off Enterprise, then blow us all to hell or take her without blowing us all to hell!" Archer paused and he gave his friend a supportive look, "I sympathize with you; I want her back too but..." 

Trip cut in as he clenched and unclenched his fists, "You don't get it cap'n. T'Pol is not JUST the science officer of Enterprise, or even JUST my girl friend. She's the MOTHER of my CHILD. She's my bloody HEART, Jon!" Not only was Trip steaming with anger, but he was picking up Malcolm's British vocabulary.

"...Child…T'Pol's pregnant…" Archer wanted to smile; he wanted to hug his best friend. Trip was going to be father; hell, he was going to be an uncle. Porthos would love to have a little baby around to play with. He pushed his happiness aside and straightened out, "Trip, I swear to you we will bring T'Pol back, and when we do we will throw you the biggest baby shower space has ever seen." The last part, he said trying to calm Trip down. They were going to get T'Pol back, he was sure of it; he had to have Trip calm enough not to do anything crazy.

It was too late. Trip hadn't heard a word Archer said. From the moment he told him he was going be a father he started to picture the rest of his life, childless, no T'Pol and no family. It was all Jon's fault in his mind; he let those damn Vulcans take her from him. He could feel she was frightened, although his T'Pol would never admit it. What if she went willingly because the thought of being the mother of a half human child disgusted her she had begged them to take her? Maybe she was scared he would find her and they would raise the child together. He was at the brink of destruction, and there was nothing left for him. He spun around so fast it caught Archer by surprise, and his fist made contact with Archer face. The force caused the captain to fly backwards off the top level of engineering and smash onto the floor.

One of the engineering crew saw this and ran to call Phlox. Blood began to trickle down Archer's lip.

Please R/R. Thanks.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I truly truly would like to thank all that feed backed; you have all helped my confidence as a writer tremendously. Keep an open mind in this chapter folks! In the chappy, T'Pol does something, you'll see what, I'm not exactly sure if Vulcans, can or do, but in my story they can but don't. With a little push she does.

**Thanks you so much to Apocalypse for beta-ing my first chapter.**

This chapter will take a more comical turn that is what I was known for in the Soap Community at Wicked Games [I won a few award's for it too]. It's a lot lighter. I hope that's okay…

**Chapter Two Brig**

Malcolm watched one of his closest friends be caged like an animal, secluded from all life outside his cell. He had to remind himself exactly why Trip was in the brig in the first place, striking a superior officer. Malcolm ran his hand along his brow, concentrating as hard as he could but the answer to why Trip did what he did wouldn't come to him. He watched with concern as Trip was slumped over in the corner mumbling incoherent things to himself. He put his hands neatly in front of himself and dropped his head low. He took that time to pray for his friends' sanity. Once he finished his impromptu prayer her turned his heal and briskly walked out, the faster he walked the closer he would be to finding out what happened earlier between Trip and the Captain. It was his duty as armory officer and as good friends to both men.

Trip chuckled to himself, "Aww Polly, you'd be quite displeased seenin' me here. It's like only yesterday we first kissed." He closed his eyes and put his face in his hands, the memories of the night he first kissed TPol came rushing back to him, the pain was unbearable. Over time they began to know each others patterns. T'Pol could sense when he was frustrated with work and Trip could tell when he was in deep shit with her or not. Trip cracked a smile, all he had to do was flash the classic Tucker smile and call her Polly or darlin'. T'Pol's rough and tough Vulcan mask would drop; she was a woman after all. The Tucker charm affected all females, even animals.

**Flash Back of some time before: [readers keep an _open mind] T'Pol ran her finger down the list of human songs from the past, and made her selection. The most of the crew had taken a day off and Hoshi had the idea of an open mic old fashion karaoke bar so all the crew could just relax and hang out casually without rank or uniform. The captain and Trip practically threw T'Pol onstage, just to see what she would do in the situation. Trip stood behind her so she couldn't escape. T'Pol commented, "This selection is quite illogical, Britney Spear's Baby Hit Me One More Time; why would she want another person to strike her and do bodily harm?" A few chuckled in the audience, Travis spoke up, he enjoyed old fashion music, "Sub Commander, I don't think anyone really quite understood that song even in it's time" getting a few more laughs and a brow lift from T'Pol. "Indeed. I have made my selection, Mr. Tucker."_**

Trip leaned over, a large mischievous grin spread across his face; Archer could see the selection was going to be good from his friend's reaction, "Why'd you pick that song for?" T'Pol threw her reply over the shoulder, "As an anthropologist, I am interested in various aspects of human life, including 'genies', although The Vulcan Science Counsel was unaware of their existence. It is settled, I have chosen, Christina Aguilera's Genie in a Bottle."

You could hear pin drop, every mouth open in shock, even Porthos'. Archer thought of the logic T'Pol used to come to her conclusion, maybe she didn't understand the concept of music as entertainment instead of education; nevertheless, half the crew was smashed and wanted to enjoy themselves. "Okay, T'Pol, suit yourself. The lyrics come up on the screen, here's a tiny ear piece to hear it how she sang it. Break a leg." "Why would you wish me to break my leg?" T'Pol replied, with a tiny speckle of hurt in her eyes, she never expected that from Commander Tucker. Hoshi piped in, "Human expression, I'll explain it to you tomorrow." T'Pol nodded. 

The music began, she squared her shoulders, and placed her hands neatly behind her back, beginning in her monotone voice, "Come on, come on. I feel I have been locked up tight in a century of lonely nights," T'Pol paused the music, "I do not understand, she is human is she not? How would she have lived for over a 100 years?" Trip spoke up, "T'Pol human music f'ur the most part doesn't make sense, it's jus' music. And just so you know, The Vulcan Science Counsel was right f'ur once, genies don't exist." T'Pol's brow went up immediately in confusion, "Why would Christina Aguilera sing the lyrics if they were untrue?"

Archer tried to settle it, "T'Pol, human music expresses how the musician felt, but some times it doesn't. Why don't you just sing the song for what it is, but uh this time …not flat…?" "Kinda like, ""If you wanna be with me there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle," Trip sang half drunk with his Southern tongue. "Mr. Tucker, are you insinuating that you are a prostitute?" A roar of laughter erupted from the crew; this was truly one of the best nights of their lives. The captain dropped his bottle scaring Porthos half to death. One crew member screamed, "I'll take some of that!!" Travis joined in the fun, "Gurl friend you gotta fight me for him!!" Hoshi scolded him, "Travis! Girls certainly do NOT talk like that!" "The bloody hell they don't" Malcolm piped in. "10 bars of latinum!" one ensign screamed before Hoshi could scold Malcolm. T'Pol stared at each female intently with what humans would call, 'the look'. Everyone quickly shut their mouths, they didn't understand why but T'Pol marked Mr. Tucker as her own.

Trip joked, "Wait wait keep 'em coming lady's! Captain you want some of this?" Archer pretended to be talking to Porthos, deep in conversation with the lil dog. "Aww shucks, anyway T'Pol do you und'rstand?"

 "Vulcans do not sing. However, as part of our cultural exchange, I will 'sing' this as you have done…" Archer and Trip smile at victory, but T'Pol finishes her statement, "if Commander Tucker agrees to learn teachings from Surak." Trip looked at Archer for an answer but Archer turned around, he didn't have an answer. Trip looked at Hoshi who suddenly became interested in Travis's hand. She studied it as if it was the first hand she's ever seen, Trip looked at Malcolm, he seemed to be only one in the room with grumba*, "Just do it commander." Trip wished he didn't look for Malcolm for help but he still agreed to T'Pol's request. "Also, in this week Mr. Tucker, I know how you enjoy procrastination." Archer stifled a laugh, damn she had him down to a't', when Trip didn't wanna do something, he'd put it off except for his engine of course. T'Pol began to sing, it was music to Trip's ears. It wasn't perfectly as the original but just a damn near good to Trip. It was completely out of character for T'Pol and a milestone in human history. They could see in text books to come, "Drunk ENT NX 01 crew gets Vulcan to sing."

Travis rubbed his eyes in shock, was he seeing what he thought he was seeing? He quietly whispered to Hoshi, "Honey, remind me to get my eyes checked, I think I see T'Pol singing, like really singing." Hoshi leaned to him, "Only if you remind me to get my head checked because I see it too. I think the commanders blushing too." Travis smirked at Hoshi, they seemed to be the only two who saw the potential T'Pol and Trip had together.  

**Later that night**

The bridge staff started out the mesh hall doors down the corridor and headed towards the captains quarters with Porthos running between all of them. They decided to keep the party going. Hoshi jumped on Travis's back. The captain had an idea, "Malcolm! Let's piggy back ride!!" (Non Slash- it's funnier that way) "Captain, I would advice us not too." "Oh come on Mal! Don't make me order you!!!" "As you wish sure." Phlox watched curiously, when humans were inebriated they surely acted quite strangely.

            "T'Pol, darlin' would you like ah…ah…what ya ma call it, Hosherr?" Travis chuckled, and then stumbled he almost slammed Hoshi between the walls, "Her names Hoshi!! It's a piggy back ride Commander!!" "Call me Trip!" "Okay Trip!! Ha! I better not trip," Travis said to Hoshi. "You better not Travis! You'll take me down with you!!"

            "Back to what I was saying T'Pol, would you like an old fashion piggy back ride?" Trip slurred to T'Pol. T'Pol noted she would require another nasal inhibitor, humans scent increased greatly while they were intoxicated, "No thank you, Mr. Tucker." "Aww shucks, how 'bout you Phlox?"

            Phlox looked at Trip with amusement, this was certainly something new, "No thank you commander, I am quite alright." They all reached the captain's quarters and they invited them in. Malcolm took a seat, Archer slummed down on the corner, Travis and Hoshi sat on his bed, Porthos ran around hunting cheese that he knew master was hiding. Trip dropped a few steps from the door and T'Pol stood bristly in the corner watching with some form of Vulcan amusement. Phlox stood by the window.

"Hey Jon! Grab yer guitar. Let's have our own lil karaoke," Trip stated. Jon replied, "Great idea! What song?" 

            Trip thought for a second, then one of his favorite old songs came to mind, "Eight Our Love Story!!!" "Ha, Trip you really do love that." "Come on everyone lets all sing," Trip suggested.

            Hoshi, "A love story song?? Trav let's dance!!" They began to dance on the bed, another curious action Phlox noted. T'Pol raised her brow. Jon screamed louder then necessary, "I've heard Trip sing, he's got a voice on him!"

            Jon began to play, he was a little rusty but still had the chords about right, Trip started off, "I wrote the notes and I sent it over/ It read I'm lonely tonight

She looked up she looked away/ I wasn't sure if it reached / Then that note came back to say / You don't have to be alone/ I can believe that's what it said / You don't have to be alone/ Her sweet reply/ I stood up I turned away/ That was as far as I could get away/ Before she took my hand and led outside."

            T'Pol became antsy; she found it difficult to composure herself with the commander drunkenly singing this human song. The words hit her strong, she didn't have to be alone. Illogical, she wasn't alone…was she?

            Trip snapped her out her thoughts, "[Chorus] Let's pretend we can forget about/ And make believe that were are the only ones alive/ Flesh on flesh/ She leaves me as I follow/ Lets not get confused what's it gunna be/ oo is this another love story?" Human flesh, Vulcans and humans have mated before…it was possible. She noted that she would require and increased length in mediation, at least an extra hour tonight. "I woke dreaming about the angel in my darkness/ I never even knew her name/ As we moved this slow together/ I can still smell her sweetness/ I can't believe that I let her go/ [Chorus]…" another two hours perhaps. Strong solid mediation was in need.

            She started to notice things about the chief engineer that she never before, his chiseled body, and sweet Southern voice, the way his eyes light up passionately, was he singing for a human female back on earth? A flash of jealous ran across T'Pols face, but everyone was too drunk to notice, except Phlox and Porthos that is. But poor old Porthos had his own problems, still no cheese but the tall man that fly's the ship picked him up and started to swinging him around with the one master calls a genius in linguistics.

            "As I lie here on my own/ I'm already making plans/ Same place at the same time/ That's where I'm gunna be/ Hoping for another chance/ [Chorus]/ Eight hour love story/ Eight hour love story/ Eight hour Eight hour love story/ Eight hour eight hour love story….wow that was fun!! What ya thing T'Pol??" 

T'Pol was in deep thought of her being alone, in thought of Trip being alone. She could fix that. Illogical! Jon's voice snapped her out, "Hey T'Pol! Pretty nifty ay?? I bet Vulcans can't do what Trip did!!" 

            "You are correct captain, Vulcans do not waste their time in frivolous things such as singing, and we pride our self on self exploration and teachings of Surak." "Hey so yer saying I wasn't good? I'm hurt!" "I mean't no offence Mr. Tucker." "I won't accept that apology." "I wasn't apologizing Commander." "Apology taken, only if ya let me walk you to yer quarters, the corridors can get mighty scary at night." T'Pol raised her brow and Malcolm laughed. Trip was too damn obvious.

Trip felt like a school boy, his palms were all sweaty and he couldn't stop straightening his clothes out; he was just walking the Sub Commander to her room for god shakes. Being a gentlemen like his momma raised him to be.  They reached her quarters. "T'Pol ya have a really wond'rful voice, I was really shocked. You could sing circles 'round half of the female singers in human history." T'Pol raised her brow, that was illogical she was clearly a science officer not a musician, nonetheless Mr. Tucker was a human, she deduced it was a compliment. "Thank you Mister Tucker. When do you wish to begin your lessons? I believe Surak's philosophy will help you greatly." "Hey I think I'm doin' just fine. How 'bout tom'row night?" Trip cursed himself; it wasn't a date you don't need to see her at night stupid. "How about now commander," T'Pol mimicked him. Trip raised his brow, something half the crew picked up from T'Pol. "It's pretty late and I'm kinda smashed." "I could teach you one mediation posture, it would help you sleep in your intoxicated state. It will reduce the after effect when you awake."

Trip smiled, he had a feeling he'd be dreaming of one specific Vulcan for quite some time, he decided to agree, he may get to see T'Pol in her night clothes. "Sure." After T'Pol changed into her night robe, they both sat in front of a candle opposite each other. "Mr.Tucker…" "Trip." "Mr.Tucker." "Trip." "Mr. Tucker." "Mr.Tucker." "Agreed, Mr. Tucker." "Damn, I tried ta fool ya." "Vulcans do not fool."

"Please sit in the half lotus position or, loshiraq position. Now place your hands together, joining the bottom three together as well as the two thumbs. Your index fingers should be straight and firm against each other. Now clear your mind." Trip did as requested, he stumbled a bit being drunk and all; they both sat their in silence mediating until the small candles burned out. Trip was the first to open his eyes, he stared at T'Pol, a woman he could spend the rest of his life with. He closed his eyes quickly before he could get caught. Instead T'Pol opened her eyes and studied his features, Trip could feel he was being watched; he opened his eyes and held her gaze. There eyes locked, words weren't necessary. She raised her index and middle finger to him, and he mimicked no quite understanding what he was doing. They connected fingers and T'Pol gasped. Trip looked at her for explanation; he was worried he may end up pregnant again. "Vulcans use this form of contact as a way of … kissing. Something that can be quite intimate between my people"

Trip read between the lines, "I am honored you would share that with me, may I share the human form of kissing with you?" "Yes, Mr…" "Trip." "I do not understand the human need for nicknames."

Trip smiled at her, "You're just mad you don't have one that's all. How about, T'Polly?" T'Pol raised her brow, "That is not my name." "Trip's not mine either, but I love it just the same." "Please refrain from calling me 'Polly' in front of others." "Deal. Now how 'bout that kiss?" She hesitated, his smell was quite strong, but ultimately they kissed. **END OF FLASH BACK**

Trip rolled on his side and held himself, his body racked with soft sobs. He missed T'Pol more then he could ever express.  He had to get her back. His sanity and life depended on it. Once he finally composed himself he began calculating ways to get her back, ways to get himself to the Vulcan home world and take what was his back. 

  
8 Hour Love Story- Jacob Young

[*grumba- I don't know if it's spelled correctly but when Picard died and Q paid him a visit, one Nausicaan said they didn't have any grumba so I am assume it means balls]

Also, I don't remember where but some people call T'Pol Polly, I figured, Trip would too. 


	3. Chapter Three

I'd like to thank soultoast, Annabelle Crane, sunshine, Orion9, Phaser Lady, Lisa, shuttlepod-1, cool cat, and Samantha Quinn for feed backing this story! You guys rock! This is dedicated to ya'll!

Chapter Three

Time: Two weeks prior to the Trip/Archer incident. Trip was released because Jon refused to press charges on his friend. The hell with rules and regulations, this was friendship.

Jon raised the spoon to his face; he it had the right amount of cereal, sugar, milk, and of course a hint of cinnamon in his bowl. He raised the spoon to his mouth, "Travis to the Captain," Travis stated with some urgency. Jon shoved the first bite into his mouth, swallowed and then replied, "Yes, Travis?"

"Sir, a Nausicaan ship is coming straight for us." "I'm on my way Travis, have Hoshi alert the bridge crew," Archer said with an authoritative voice.

Bridge

Travis watched as the Captain walked to his chair and took his seat, day by day it became glaringly obvious that two vital members of the crew were missing; Trip and T'Pol. Trip never left engineering, it was his solitude. If he kept working maybe, just maybe he could forget the pain, and concentrate on getting T'Pol back.

"Hoshi, hail them," the captain ordered. "Sir they aren't responding," Hoshi replied. Warnings could be heard furiously from Malcolm's console. Jon turned his head for an explanation. "Sir someone's transporting off the Enterprise onto the Nausicaan ship!" Jon stood and walked over to Malcolm's station. "Who!?"

"Sir, we're being hailed, it's from the commander," Hoshi said. "Open a channel Ensign. Trip what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Archer screamed, he promised himself to be calm and in control but he just couldn't do it. Not when his best friend was concerned.

"Capt'n, I'm sorry but I have to get her back. Don't pursue the Nausicaan ship; I've paid them well to make sure I get to were I need to be." Archer ran his hand through his hair and sighed, he knew exactly were Trip was going.

"Look Trip, we are more then willing to use every resource to get her back here on Enterprise, you don't need to do this," Archer tried to justify.

"Jon look, I've made my mind up," he looked down at his shoes, and looked up into Jon's eyes, telling him he was sorry, not with words but with his crystal clear blue eyes, he shuffled his feet. "Bye Jon."

Archer sighed, but nodded, not because he was giving up on helping Trip find T'Pol but to show Trip he wasn't angry for their fight weeks before. They were best friends and it would take more then Trip hitting him to break their friendship. Trip closed the channel.

Travis spoke up, as the days passed he became more confident in his job, and his actions, "Sir, we can't just leave him like that. We have to do something. We know where he is going…"

"Travis you read my mind! Maximum warp!" "Aye sir."

Nausicaan Ship

The Nausicaan captain stood before Trip towering over him, clearly amused with this entire situation. "Where to human?" "The Vulcans home world as fast as you can." "There will be a short delay human." Trip felt his anger rising, "Fur how long??"

"A day. We must drop cargo off to a planet that is on route to the Vulcan home world. Human what is your business with the Vulcans?" "Someone's took something of mine and I'm getting it back," Trip replied.

"Human, be more specific." Trip rolled his eyes, this had to be the most curious Nausicaan he's ever met, "Long story short, someone's taken my girlfriend, the mother of my child."

"I see, human, I see. Later I shall teach you a fighting technique; I've heard Vulcans have greater strength then humans. You will need this method. If not human we can supply you with a weapon. For a price of course."

Sorry this is so short. I am going to start the next chapter now. It's a filler. More funny's after they get T'Polly back….oh the joys of pregnancy.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Here is a rough timeline: May they begin to date, September she unknowingly gets pregnant, November he proposes, December they find out they are having a baby and Koss takes T'Pol. She's four months pregnant. I don't know Vulcan pregnancies so I'm making it up! This is when she starts to slowly show. Much thanks to Cool Cat and Soultoast, btw ST I am a big Archer fan too, I like to write all the characters to the best ability you know? No one gets kinda pounced on.

**Thanks so much to my beta Apryl. Her children are by far the best! Readers: This lengthy paragraph makes up for the last one.**

T'Pol walked along the beach inhaling the scent, enjoying the sand between her feet, and the tiny kicks of her child within her. Two strong around engulf her body from the back, she breathes deeply, the scent of her mate, her husband, her soul, her everything, Charles. She can feel Charles caress her belly, the baby immediately reacts to his/her fathers touch by kicking and punching T'Pol. 

"Charles?" T'Pol whispers as he nuzzles her neck as he always does. "Yes, Polly Wolly?" T'Pol arches her brow, no doubt their child did as well, 'Wolly' was new, but Charles was always forming new cutesy names for her. She takes a deep breathe watching the water crash into small tides as surf goers enjoy the sun, "I love you Charles."

The strong arms around her disappear; suddenly she feels helpless, alone, cold, scared, sick, and anxious all at once. She can feel her heart beat rise, almost beating out her chest. She turns around sharply, watching the crimson blood pour out of Charles. "Charles!!" She screamed as she droped to her knees; the red stained sand molds to her knee caps. She cradles him in her arms, wanting to let her guards drop, wanting to feel emotions to their fullest, and wanting revenge.

"Lady T'Pol, I am your child's new father. We shall marry at dusk. Please remove the humans ring off of your finger," Koss ordered as he placed his phaser in its holster.

T'Pol shoots up out her sleep clutching her shirt and stomach. The nightmares have progressed as days went on, days without her beloved. She looked at where her and Trips baby was growing, laying her hand protectively over it. Using her other hand she wiped the sweat from her hairline, and held his shirt closer to her taking his scent in. Before she was forced to leave Enterprise, she had Ensign Sato steal Charles shirt. Hoshi never asked questions. That's what she enjoyed most about her friendship with Hoshi, she was so understanding.

T'Pol spoke softly to her belly, "Little one, your father will come for us. No doubt he is determined to protect us. He was never fond of Koss, there encounter will be interesting to say the least." After catching her breath and thumbed her wedding band. A compromise the two made, Charles promised to control his emotional outbursts in front of her parents and T'Pol wore his great grandmother's wedding ring. Though she'd never admit it to him, but she enjoyed wearing the ring, the logic in expressing your love or in her case extreme admiration for someone with something of sentimental value.

-The Next Day-

T'Les, T'Pol's mother entered T'Pol's chamber. T'Pol stared up into the sky, almost waiting for something to come down; she didn't even notice her mother.  "My daughter, what is the matter?"

T'Pol was tossed out her thoughts, "Mother, I hadn't been notified for your arrival. Was all of this your plans?"

T'Les raised her brow, "What do you mean my child? Your father and I were told you and Koss were having a child and that you are to wed." T'Pol replied with a little more emotion then normal, "Koss is NOT the father of my child. Mother you have been misinformed of this entire situation. Koss forcefully removed me from Enterprise. He threatened to kill every crewmember if I didn't comply. I will not marry him. My ship will come for me. Charles will not allow this."

T'Les thought for a moment, T'Pol spoke passionately of her crew, and of Charles. "Daughter, who is Charles?" T'Pol's eyes light up when she heard her mother say his name. "He is my love, mother. He is the father of my child and he will come for us." She said that matter-a-factly and returned her gaze up at the stars. Still no sign of a shuttle pod.

"A human," T'Les asked. "Yes mother, he is human." T'Pol replied curtly. She didn't appreciate her mothers tone and because of the pregnancy her hormones were raging, she didn't try as hard to cover her emotions.

"You wish not to marry Koss," T'Les asked, she already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from her child. "Mother marrying Koss is not even an option. Weeks prior to my abduction Charles proposed, I have accepted." T'Pol raised her hand daintily for her mother to see. T'Les raised her brow, "He Proposed?"

**Flash Back to the night every T/Tu dreams off [Although it's not just T'Pols perspective, for fun I included events she wouldn't be present at for you guys : ) Hugs!]**

"HOSHI," Trip squealed from the bathroom. Hoshi rang her ears out, "Yes Trip." He came out the bathroom wearing a crisp white button down shirt, black slacks, and polished shoes. "Does this look pressed enough?? Is that a wrinkle?? Maybe I should change," Trip frantically said pacing back and forth while shaking the nervousness out his hands.

"Trip you look wonderful, look it's going to be okay. Now let's run through everything. I set T'Pol's room up with candles, flowers, and pecan pie. Travis just checked T'Pol, she is still on the bridge and her shift ends in twenty minutes. Now you brushed your teeth, gelled your hair," she brushed his shoulders incase of any dust "sprayed cologne but not too much, got your fly zipped, and I think that's it…..right…wait…." Hoshi began to panic more then Trip, "something's missing. Something isn't right……THE RING!! Do you have the ring? Who has the ring!? Is there a ring!? Oh god!"

Trip chuckled as she started screaming and rummaging through his entire room flinging very thing behind her in search for the ring, "Hoshi its okay I have the ring. I wouldn't let this out ma site," patting his pocket.

"Well then you're all set. Do you need me to get Malcolm to unlock her room for you," Hoshi inquired as she starting rolling a lint brush over the back of his shirt. Trip giggled, Hoshi must be on big neat freak, "Naa, T'Pol gave me a code to use for our late ni….you doesn't wanna know…" Trip said as he started to blush and his ears turned red. "It's alright Trip, Travis has my lock number too. Besides girl's talk you know," Hoshi replied. Trips head shot up, "What…what exactly about," this wasn't good, T'Pol tells people about him. "Let's just say you have a mole on your left butt cheek," Hoshi teased with a giggle.

 "SHE TOLD YOU?" "Yeah, the best part was she did it with a straight face," Hoshi replied. "Wait did you ask her or did she flat out tell ya," Trip asked. "Can't tell ya! I'd be breaking the code. Now go!! Good luck," Hoshi said as she pushed him out the door.

"Wait what do I need luck for, she has ta say yes? She's ma heart" the doors swooshed closed, "Damn it!" Trip rubbed his temple and turn around the corner, "Hey Mal what are you doing here?" Malcolm took his phase pistol out, "Hoshi told me to follow you. She wanted to insure you don't freak out and bloody run away like a piss ant. Now shall we? Her shift ends in ten minutes."

-T'Pol's room-

Trip took T'Pol's lighter and lit each candle which was romantically dispersed throughout her small quarters. After taking the lid off the pecan pie, he took a good whiff, it smelled fresh, and the chef must have made it just recently. He sat down on her bed and began to run his proposal through his head making sure it was perfect.

-Bridge 20:00 hours-

T'Pol signed off her station and turned to he captain, "Captain Archer, I am now off duty. Good night." "Night T'Pol." T'Pol nodded and left. As soon as Travis heard the whoosh of the turbo lift he whirled around with a smile from ear to ear, "I can't wait to find out if she says yes!" 

Jon smiled, "Neither can I. This will be the first marriage ceremony that I get to give. I wonder if I can be best man and the one who gives it out," Jon pondered. "Aren't you a bit presumptuous Captain, Trip won't pick you as best man, he'll pick me!" Malcolm stated.

Travis rolled his eyes and interrupted, "You're both wrong, he's going to pick me!" Jon sat up a little bit and shook his head, "No way, I'm his best friend. I saved his life! He's going to pick me! If not I'll order him to! If he still doesn't, I'll order T'Pol to make him make me best man. God knows he's whipped. Did you see how quickly he put that big ole plate of meat back when she pouted at him the other day in the mess hall?"

"I bet when they move in together she'll make him put all his engine models in some storage container and leave it in one of the armory cabinets taking space away from my weapons," Malcolm added. "The man's being castrated for god shakes," Travis said, he looked out the corner of his eye noticing one of Hoshi's female friends listening to the entire conversation. Panic ran throughout his body he was going to have a lot to explain if word got back to Hoshi about his little comment on married life. Jon and Malcolm stopped laughing after a few moments at his comment but continued to argue about who was to be best man.

-T'Pol- 20:05 hours (8:05)

She was heading for her quarters but she paused, she hadn't been to the gym lately and decided to work out to relax her emotions. She didn't want a repeat of last night. She began mediating but couldn't her complete the cycle, Charles scent lingered in her room, and after five minutes of trying her hardest to concentrate she gave in and invited him over for a late night visit. 

-T'Pols quarters 21:45-

Trip rolled over and snuggled a bit closer to her pillow, he had waited over an hour for T'Pol before he accidentally dosed off. T'Pol walked into her quarters; she could smell Charles, pecan pie and flowers. She took the room in. Charles was snuggled up to her pillow, wearing his dress shirt untucked, and noticed he was sound asleep. Her eyes gazed over to the pecan pie sitting on the table, one plate, and one fork. Candles were placed all over her quarters with melted wax pouring over the sides, and a vase of long stem roses placed next to the plate. T'Pol raised her brow, he had remembered her mentioning she found then interesting. She carefully walked over to his sleeping form and knelt before him. She raised her hand to caress the side of his face, "Neatly shaven. What is he planning?" she asked herself. She noticed he was clutching something; curiosity got the best of her. She carefully removed it from his grip and opened the velvet box to find a small diamond ring set in gold. T'Pol thought for a moment, 'Why would Charles give me this? Assuming if it were for me. Logically it would, but why?" Trip took in a deep breathe and came out of his sleep. He saw T'Pol holding the ring, fear ran throughout his body causing him to leap up but, T'Pol pushed him back down on the bed before he slammed his head on the top of her bunk like last time. 

He looked at her, trying to take what happened, he must have feel asleep waiting for her, he whispered, "Thanks sweet heart. Where were you? Your shift ended at 2000 hour." "I decided to perform some Vulcan exercise methods in the gym, last night I was rather preoccupied to mediate. What are you planning Charles?"

Trip slipped out the bed and guided T'Pol to stand, he got down on his knee, and T'Pol raised her brow, "What is the matter with your knee?" "Listen T'Pol, I had this planned out in my head for weeks now; I know how I feel about you. I wanted it to be perfect, you were supposed to come to your quarters after your shift and find me here down on one knee. Hoshi helped me set it all up too. Even Malcolm, he followed me here with a phase pistol so I wouldn't chicken out. Ever since I met you my life changed. I look at everything differently now. When I go to sleep at night and dream of being a father and having a family, my wife is you. Be…before it she to be just a body, I couldn't make her face out. But for a long time now it's clearly been you. I couldn't picture my life without you. This is passed down the line from ma dad to me, its my grand ma's wedding ring. T'Pol would you do me the honor of bein' ma wife," Trip said holding the ring out to her.

T'Pol's ear began to pick up faint words, "Sssh shut up. He just did it. Both of you be quite I can't hear." She kneeled down and gently kissed his lips. She closed her eyes and rested her forhead on his, whispering, "kun-ut so'lik nar-tor wanimo aisha. I accept your marriage proposel my love." She then gave him her hands not knowing which the ring would be placed on, and Trip slipped the ring on. The coolness of the metal felt different, but in a good way. She turns and silently walks toward her door, Trip stood up and straightened his clothing with a scrunched up brow, he was confused but maybe it was a Vulcan thing. She stepped aside and opened the door. Four people tripped over each other as they feel into T'Pol's quarters; it was Malcolm, Hoshi, Travis, and Jon. 

Jon tried to explain, "Hoshi was telling me about there being malfunctions in the uh…" Travis jumped in, "door so we all uh…" "Decided to check it out for you because uh…" Hoshi stopped turning to Malcolm. Malcolm turned to Trip and T'Pol folded his arms with his best 'I've got a phase pistol so buzz the bloody hell off' look, "We wanted to know if she said yes and which one of us you'd be asking to be your best man."

Jon rolled his eyes and Travis looked down, Malcolm had be the one with enough guts to tell them the truth. Trip look desperately around T'Pol's quarters, trying to find a quick excuse, "Listen ya'll…" T'Pol cut him off while she walked closer and closer to the four of them, causing them to walk farther out and farther out her room "Please all of you this is a private matter, we shall all discuss this tomorrow at breakfast; however, now I wish to spend time with my fiancée."

**END FLASH BACK**

"Mother, are you able to accept my marriage to Charles?" T'Pols father walked into the room to hear her question, "T'Pol my child, are you not betrothed to Koss?"

T'Les walked over to her husband and took his hand, "My husband we have been misled. T'Pol was kidnapped by Koss; she wishes not to marry him. She is betrothed to a human, they are having a child."

T'Pol's father took all of this in; her only child was kidnapped, and not only that she wished to marry a human. That wasn't of importance at present, "Pack your things T'Pol we are leaving. No one shall forcefully kidnap my child."

T'Pol had prepared for this situation well in advance; she picked her duffle bag and allowed her parents to lead the way. "Not so fast my dear. Whether your parents, you, the humans, or even the Vulcan High Command approve or not you shall be my wife. Now please return to your chamber or I will be forced to fire upon your parents"

"Not so fast buddy! We got some business to take care of!"

  
DUN DUN DUN


	5. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

**I apologize for the long delay. Laziness plus school makes a bad combination!!  Thanks so much for all the feedbacks. I truly appreciate it. Sorry in advance for this next cliffhanger [assuming I write one] LOL. Excuse the excessive use of childish curse words and excessive violence. I just could not help ma self. Oh and Tah'Polly's hormones are a raging!!**

** "Not so fast buddy! We got some business to take care of!" Archer stated while being flanked by Hoshi, Travis, and Malcolm. T'Pol and her parents all raised their brows curiously at the humans.**

"There is nothing to discuss," Koss replied curtly with lots more emotion then he should have used.

"Of course there is," Hoshi said while smiling, "You're marrying a member of our crew. We would like to be apart of the wedding!"

T'Pol became nervous because it seemed they weren't here to rescue her and Charles was no where in sight. Was he hurt? Does he not love her? Is he abandoning her and their child? Trying to calm her nerves she placed her hand on her belly and envisioned Charles telling her, 'Everythin's gunna be fine, I'd never let nuffin' happen ta ma Tah-Polly.' This had to be one of his irrational plans; hopefully, it will not blow up in their faces.

Koss raised a brow, certainly, the Enterprise crew was aware of T'Pol and the human's relationship, unless they had kept it a secret. "The ritual will begin shortly; however, you will not be attending. It is a family matter."

Archer became nervous, they tried to stall so Trip would have time to come and be the first to kick the crap out of Koss, but it seemed those damn Nausicaan's were taking their sweet time and Koss wasn't budging. "It's uh…human custom that we…"

Travis jumped in trying to cover for his captain, "Well the bride's closest girl friend should help her out with the preparations and all. Hoshi, why don't you take T'Pol and her mom to the bedroom chamber and put your faces on," as he took his hand and circled his hand in a mocking way.

Koss's patients was beginning to fade, these humans were extremely illogical. Did they not see his weapon nor heard his threats? "The ceremony begins shortly," before he could finish his sentence the compound began to violently shake. Travis grabbed Hoshi as Malcolm and Jon covered T'Pol, and T'Pol father held T'Les leaving poor Koss to cover himself. (aww NOT

Since Jon and the others were accustomed to Earthquakes, they knew instinctually to stand in the doorway. T'Pol's parents curiously did the same. Koss stood in the middle of the large room shielding himself from fragments of the roof. A ship landed directly onto the top the roof causing it to cave in and land only a few feet from Koss. [A/N scratches head, is that possible? With Trip anything is!]

T'Pol could feel her link with Charles as strong as ever, "TRIP" she cried out as relief rushed all her sense. He had not left her. She wanted to rush out to him but Jon and Malcolm held her tightly trying to protect her and her child from the roof fragments.

T'Les's eyes connected with her husbands, through their telepathic connection she spoke, 'Curious choice for a name.' He replied to her, 'It is a human custom. There is no logic in trying to understand something which is based on illogic.' 

T'Les raised her brow, 'We must. T'Pol cares for him; he will be family as is our grandchild. I wonder what attributes the child will receive from 'Trip'' With a hint of humor, 'Perhaps we should suggest T'Pol choose the child's name and not the human. Does his name not mean when you fall over an object in English?' 'It seems to suit him.' He agreed, 'Indeed.'

The pods hatch raised open and Trip jumped out, with a Nausicaan pistol at his side. "Well Koss, I'm much obliged to finally meet ya. Now what's this I'm hearin' that you'll be marryin' ma girl? Where's the logic in that," Trip asked with is arms open and a sly grin on his face.

"You are a foolish human! You will not take T'Pol from me," Koss replied with spite as he raised his pistol towards Trip. T'Pol's heart dropped as fear smacked in her face, "Noo!! Do not harm him! I will," through gritted teeth, "kill you!" Malcolm and Jon raised their brows while she struggled to break free; he wondered if human females get violent like Vulcan females when they are pregnant.

"No need tah worry T'Pol, it just seems Koss is a big ass chicken. What ya can't fight me man to man??" Trip spewed with sarcasm and disgust for the man before him as he stepped closer daring him. "Didn't yah mama teach you not to kidnap another mans pregnant girlfriend? OH! She left you! She didn't wanna marry you and now your pissed the hell off. Did anyone tell ya I was the one that talked her into it? Guess that just boils your blood even more?" He was doing well with the insults it seemed.

"Lady T'Les, this is whom your child wishes to marry. He is not suited to marry her!" Koss directed towards T'Pol's parents.

Jon spoke up, "Hey Trip can you speed this up, we wanna get a couple turns at him!" "YEAH" Hoshi screamed as she raised her phase pistol around. Travis ducked as she unknowingly pointed it at him.

"I'm almost there Jon, lemme think now…oh yeah who the bloody hell do you think you are taking T'Pol from me like that? Put your small ass gun down and fight me like a man ya big dumbass."

"As you wish," Koss replied thinking it would be a simple match because of Vulcans greater strength. Before he could step forward, he felt someone punch the back of his head, when he whirled around he could see the female human [Hoshi] standing behind him with her fist clenched.

"It's just another human trait I guess but we like to cheat," as Trips foot connected with Koss's head. Jon took this time to get a good kick in for breaking his happy ship up. Koss turned on his back and caught Trip off guard when he sideswiped his leg causing him to fall flat on his face busting a lip.

"You stupid SONOFABITCH," T'Pol screamed to Koss as she watched Charles drop to the ground like a rag doll. She tried to center herself again with Surak's verses because of her emotional outburst. Her body was producing large amounts of hormones, possibly human hormones from her child that caused her to act out of character. She took deep breathes as her eyes darted around the room, her cheeks where flushed with embarrassment.

Koss got up and lunged forward to Travis, dragging him down to the floor but Malcolm had his back and did his best to pull Koss off him enough for Travis to give him a good left hook. 

"Alright ya'll, I really appreciate this but lemme at him," Trip declared. Koss regained his balance and brushed himself off. "You illogical worthless excuse for a being," Koss screamed as he knocked Trip down onto the ground. Trip felt his ribs breaking and screamed in pain. Trips screams pierced a hole into T'Pol's heart. She tried to break free from the binds that Malcolm put on her before they began their fight. They did not want harm to come to her if she tried to protect Trip. She tried a different approach and pleaded to her father giving him watery green eyes much like when she was a child trying to get her way, "Please help him father!"

"Center yourself my child. I do not believe he wishes any help. This is between the two of them." 

"The hell with his wishes! Help him. I wish him not to die," T'Pol stated through each gasp of breath. Was it her or was the room beginning to spin?

"Hoshi help T'Pol she's feelin' short a' breath and dizzy!" Trip yelled as he whipped his weapon from his side and zapped Koss. His weapon was only a stun setting because he wanted Koss to live the rest of his life knowing he lost T'Pol and humans kicked his ass.

Vulcan officers rushed into the battered compound and surveyed the damage. Jonathon spoke up with his best diplomatic face, "I am Captain Jonathon Archer of the Star Ship Enterprise. I spoke with Soval, and we were already cleared to find T'Pol."

The commanding officer spoke up raising his brow, "Indeed; however, we were not aware you would set your shuttle inside the home."

"With your permission Captain I would like to accompany these officers to insure Koss is detained," Malcolm stated, no one would kidnap someone from his ship and get away with it.

"If the Vulcan's allow it," Jon stated as the Vulcans nodded their head in approval.

"Excuse me. I wish to be removed from these restraints," T'Pol yelled as Hoshi tried to calm her down.

"That's mah girl. Always likes to be the center of attention," Trip joked as he steadied his legs and limped to her. Her soulful eyes conveyed more emotion then any human could ever express. Her eyes told him she loved him with all of her heart. She always expressed this to him the way she only could, through her soulful eyes.

Once Malcolm removed T'Pol from her restraints, she ran to Trip and wrapped her arms around him. While closing her eyes she inhaled deeply taking his aroma in, something that for the last few months eases her mind; her breathing normalized and her dizziness subsided.

-Enterprise- [All cleaned up and ready to meet and greet the {insert T'Pols last name here}'s]

          T'Pol's parents were in the mess hall with Hoshi as they took a tour of Enterprise. Trip and T'Pol stood outside the doors peaking in. Trip leaned towards T'Pol, "Sweetie, you think I messed my once and a life time first impression on them? I musta looked like a damn raving lunatic."

          T'Pol looked into his eyes softly, "Just the opposite. They seemed very pleased with you. My father especially appreciated how protective you are of our child and me. My mother believes you are aesthetically pleasing, however, does not understand your nickname."

          "So ya daddy really likes me? I'm not so worried 'bout yah mom. I will win her over with my Southern charm just like I did you. [raised brow] But the hardest is always the father. Yah know you're daddy's lil girl an' always got your way. I wonder if our lil bun will be daddy's lil girl or mommas boy," as he placed his hand protectively over the baby.

          "Bun," T'Pol inquired. "Our baby. Like you're the oven and the baby's the bun. It's a human expression."

          "I understand. How do I always 'get my way' with my father?" T'Pol asked. Trip looked at her with a smile, "Polly I'm in yah head day in and day out you used to do give him the water works when you were a youngin' and you did it when we were on Vulcan. Don't deny it."

          "Perhaps we should meet my parents?" T'Pol quickly said as she walked ahead of him into the mess hall.

          'Aww baby don't gimme the cold shoulder! Ya know I was just using more of my human humor.' Trip telepathically reasoned with her.

          A few steps before they reached her parents she replied, 'Perhaps. Never the less, you must be punished for your behavior.' Trips eyes bugged out, 'What …what kinda punishment?'

          'What you refer to as the cold shoulder.' T'Pol then greeted her parents, "Greetings parents. I believe you have briefly met Commander Charles Tucker the third."

          "Meet it's you nice….I mean it's you nice meet…." Trip was beyond nervous and extremely tongue-tied. 'Charles, breathe and try again. They already approve of you. There should be no discomfort,' T'Pol encouraged.

          "I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you. I was just a lil nervous," Trip finally stammered out. K'mor, T'Pol's father slightly nodded his head in understanding.

          "Mr. Tucker I understand that my daughter is pregnant with your child. We are curious, do you plan to raise our grandchild aboard Enterprise or move to either the Vulcan or Human home world," T'Les inquired.

          "Well we really haven't discussed that. But for now we will stay on Enterprise." Trip answered.

          "When will the wedding be," K'Mor asked.

          "We have decided on a mixed wedding, it will take place on Earth. We are en route as we speak, the wedding itself will be held in two days," T'Pol stated.

          "Mah momma was so happy to hear I was getting married. She can't wait to meet the three of you. I just gotta warn, my family is overly emotional. I will try to calm them down but my sister Lizzie already started T'Pol's bachelorette party," Trip said happily.

          "Bachelorette party," T'Les inquired.

          "It's kinda like the brides last night to be free from marriage and all that. It's a big bash where all her gal pals get together and throw a big party with presents and strippers…but I am sure….kind of at least that Lizzie won't hire a stripper…well….we hafta wait and see on that one but it won't be that bad," Trip explained.

=) Next chapter a small wedding and the {insert T'Pol's last name here}'s meet the Tuckers. All hell breaks loose. Snicker and maybe a bachelorette party for T'Pol…and a party for Trip.


End file.
